Assassination Theme Park
by CheeseCakeKitty15
Summary: After defeating Class A in a bet, Class 3-E have won a trip across the seas to Thorpe Park! What will they think of the place and will any of them have the guts to go on the bigger rides? There may be tears, there may be laughter, but it is sure to be an experience they will never forget!
Hi Guys and Gals! I am finally back! Sorry that it has taken me so long to make a new story, I had a very extreme case of the dreaded WRITERS BLOCK! But hey, that's all gone now so that means I can start writing stories again! This is my first Assassination Classroom Fanfiction as you may or may not know already! Assassination Classroom, the anime, the dub and the characters are owned by Yuesi Matsui, Funimation and Lerche! Thorpe Park is owned by its respective company! Enjoy!

As golden sunlight poured through the glossy window like maple syrup, a certain redhead sleepily opened his mercury coloured eyes. He brushed some 'sleep sand' out of them along with some of his floppy scarlet hair and abruptly forgot where on earth he was. He 'tried' to get out of his comfy, warm bed but, to be perfectly honest, the boy really didn't want to get up as he had gotten quite used to sleeping far into the morning. When he (at last) could be bothered to lift his somewhat heavy head off of the silky, white pillow, Karma sat up in a slight daze and looked at the room around him. He found that he was leaning against a cream painted wall and that there was a neat little wooden bedside table adjacent to the opposing end of the bed, scattered with various belongings such as a pair of red sunglasses, an abandoned left sock and his most treasured item which was a collection of spices from around the world that he brought with him for some reason. Across the room from him he saw two other single beds that were occupied by other people. Karma squinted his slightly so he could only just make out a pair of heads, one covered with short black hair and the other one with long and silky azure hair. Both of them were facing the wall so (by putting two and two together) he guessed that they were his close friends Nagisa and Sugino.

That was when his memory suddenly switched on again and he remembered his location. After beating Class A yet again in a bet, Class E had won a short holiday to England, where they were staying in a place called Surrey. Since they were quite the thrill seekers, the class were currently staying at the Shark Fin Hotel in Thorpe Park and (somehow) Mr Karasuma had managed to reserve the entire park for two days' strait which meant that the students had the place to themselves for 48 hours! It was morning after they arrived at around 10 o clock at night; with two whole days left to make the most of! Karma slowly stood up, walked like a zombie to the tiny purple clock that lay on the pristine windowsill and checked the time. It was 8:00 in the morning so that means…

" _Wait a second!"_ he thought hurriedly, _"Breakfast is at 8:30 and we are expected to be dressed by then! Great, fantastic…"_

Without a second thought, Karma sprinted to the other end of the room and sharply shook Nagisa awake. The boy gradually sat himself up against the wall and opened his sky blue eyes, rubbing them a little to clear his vision.

"What gives Karma?" he yawned, carefully standing up next to his friend, "Its early in the morning and…"

Nagisa was abruptly cut off by Karma shouting and waving his arms around as if he was some curious type of bird.

"It's not 'early'!" the redhead protested, waving his arms even more, "Its 8:00 and we need to go have breakfast at 8:30! If we are too late, idiots like Terasaka and Yoshida would have scoffed everything!"

Nagisa brought his hands up in defeat, shaking his head as he did so. Karma did have a point that he couldn't argue with in the slightest. The bluenette swiftly whipped around to grab his clothes when he heard a girly shriek from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he found that Karma was practically _jumping_ on top of a very unfortunate Sugino in attempt to wake him up, and had succeeded in doing so. By this point Karma was bouncing on the dark haired boy just for the hec of it, just to be annoying.

"Ok Karma, I think he's awake now..." yawned a deadpanned Nagisa, grabbing his red haired friend by the arm and creating a loud THUD as all three of them toppled onto the floor uncomfortably. A universal groan of "Owwww…" could be heard for a couple of seconds after that as the boys struggled to find their feet, dazed from the sudden fall.

"Alright guys!" Sugino whispered, "It's now 8:15 and we only have 15 minutes! Karma, get changed in the en-suite bathroom, Nagisa you go in the spare cupboard…" Sugino paused as he heard Nagisa sigh loudly before hastily picking up his clothes and retreating into the cupboard like a ninja, "And I will get changed in the secret den we built last night!"

The black haired boy then gestured to a rather impressive structure that had been crafted out of random poles and t-shirts that proudly stood next to the window, casting a small shadow onto the wooden floor.

"How come you get the best spot?!" a pair of irritated voices shouted from the bathroom and the cupboard, but Sugino chose to ignore it.

After around 5 minutes, Karma had finished brushing his teeth and getting changed and was just about to step out of the bathroom when…

"Sugino, why have I got your trousers with a little plastic pony inside of them?"

"AGHRRRRR! That's…um…. for my mom!"

"In what event would your mother want a plastic toy?"

"AGHRRR!"

Karma sighed in exasperation and face palmed, thwacking his head against the sink. This was going to be a long day…

So, that's the end of chapter 1! I really hope that you enjoyed it! Sorry that they haven't actually got on any of the rides yet, they should next chapter! Please review but no flames please! See you next time guys and gals! Bye!


End file.
